The investigators will test the hypothesis that pulsatile testosterone delivery which emulates physiologically episodic secretion of androgen will inhibit LH and FSH release to a greater extent than continuous infusion of the same mass of testosterone over 24 hours in men with blocked Leydig-cell androgen biosynthesis. In young men, continuous testosterone suppresses LH more than intermittent. The study is being extended to older men.